On a touch panel mounted on a card payment terminal device to be used for performing a procedure for payment processing in the transaction, various software keys (also referred to as “software keyboard”) are operably displayed. Among these software keys, a sales registration key, a confirmation completion key, or the like that is an important factor in the transaction for an operator (for example, a staff of a participating store (for example, a store) which deals with the payment processing in the transaction using a purchaser's credit card) who mainly uses the card payment terminal device is included.
For example, the sales registration key is pressed when the credit with respect to the purchaser is accepted without any problem, and a purchase amount is recorded as a sales amount. For example, the confirmation completion key is pressed, when a confirmation of contents of various items (for example, the purchase amount, the number of payments, a card brand, a personal identification number (PIN) to be input by the purchaser, or the like) to be input before communicating with a payment center is started, in the transaction using the credit card, is finished.
PLT 1 and PLT 2 are known as related techniques relating to a commercial terminal for processing the contents of the transaction using an input operation with respect to a software key of a touch panel.
In a compact payment terminal shown in PTL 1, an information display area and an information input area are set in a display region of a touch panel type display and a numeric keypad image pattern is displayed on the information input area to allow an input operation with respect to the numeric keypad image pattern. In addition, the compact payment terminal is provided with a printer. The printer prints information such as a result of the payment processing on a roll sheet that is built-in beforehand, and a receipt on which print contents are printed is discharged from a paper discharge port.
In addition, in a touch panel-mounted sales management device shown in PTL 2, a time when a touch panel is pressed by an operator is measured, and when the pressing duration exceeds a predetermined pressing recognition time, it is assumed that there is normal pressing on the touch panel, and then processing in accordance with the pressing on the touch panel is performed. On the other hand, when the pressing duration is equal to or shorter than the predetermined pressing recognition time, controlling for disregarding the process content in accordance with the pressing on the touch panel is performed.
However, it is difficult to prevent a software key that is an important factor for an operator such as a sales registration key, a confirmation completion key, or the like from being wrongly operated, in some cases. If such software keys that are important factors in the transaction are easily wrongly operated, there is a problem in that during the safe performance of the transaction, it causes problems on the participating store side and the customer side. In the other words, since an operation that is an important factor in the transaction is executed with the software key, there is a possibility that the wrong operation easily induced.
In a case where the software key that is an important factor in the transaction is a physical key (for example, a button) not a software key, it is required to have a two-step behavior that the operator comes into contact with the physical key and then presses the physical key. Therefore, when performing the operation that is an important factor in the transaction, the operator is relatively easily able to be aware that the operator presses the physical button.
However, in the card payment terminal device on which the touch panel is mounted, by only a simple operation that an operator's finger comes into contact with the software key displayed on the screen, it is regarded that the operation is the same as the operation that the software key is pressed, in the same manner of the two-step operation with respect to the physical key. Therefore, there is a possibility that the operator easily causes a wrong operation with respect to the software key that is an important factor in the transaction (hereinafter, referred to as an “important key”).
An object of the present disclosure is to suppress an induction of the wrong operation by making the operator easily and clearly aware of the execution of the input operation that is an important factor in the transaction.